


Arguments sometimes lead to snogging

by thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers/pseuds/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is a drabble so remember that when seeing how short it is. I have a tumblr (thebestofjohnlockdrabbles.tumblr.com) and I decided to post them here. Don't bother with mean comments, I won't care. Helpful/Good comments are welcome. ~Gabby</p>
    </blockquote>





	Arguments sometimes lead to snogging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Amy).



> Hello! This is a drabble so remember that when seeing how short it is. I have a tumblr (thebestofjohnlockdrabbles.tumblr.com) and I decided to post them here. Don't bother with mean comments, I won't care. Helpful/Good comments are welcome. ~Gabby

"You can’t just embarrass me like that Sherlock! You do not talk about what we do in public. It’s none of their business." John spat out as they walked out and Sherlock shrugged, looking at John. "I didn’t give them any details or such, they asked me a question and I answered it. I don’t see why you’re getting so upset over this." Sherlock swallowed thickly when he saw how mad John was. 

"You’re the one who gets all embarrassed by my showing affection in public and now you’re going to tell everyone what we did last night?" John shook his head. "That doesn’t make any sense." 

"We didn’t do anything bad, and again I didn’t give details. But they asked about the scratch marks and so I gave them what happened, they weren’t going to stop asking otherwise." Sherlock hummed, letting out a yelp when he was pinned up against one of the shops. John knew very well people were looking and Sherlock squirmed slightly. 

"Well I think it’s a little bit bad to be telling people about what happens between us." John held onto him, moving closer, and although Sherlock was taller, somehow it seemed like John was the one looming over him. John grabbed onto his shirt, tugging him down, kissing him passionately, drawing a whimper out of Sherlock, but he kissed back. He heard several callings and whistles, but John kept Sherlock there. "When we get home I think we’re going to have a little something." John growled, biting on Sherlock’s neck, it drawing a low moan. "L-Like what?" 

"Like me rimming you until you cum, then fucking you sensitive." John purred in his ear, feeling Sherlock tremble underneath him. "John, you can’t just say-" 

"What, things like you said in front of our police friends?" 

"I never said /any/ details…." 

"Well I’m saying some right now." John purred, his hand sliding down, and Sherlock whimpered. 

"Fuck. Me."

"Planned to."


End file.
